Funhouse
by JaliceCookie
Summary: The Joker and Harley have their own little Family, with their three Children Brandon,Tia and Liana. Everything could be perfect...but Batman destroy the Family , when he put Harley in Belle Reve. The Joker tries everything to bring his Queen back...to make the Funhouse perfect again.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"You sure, she´s gonna be okay? I don´t want to upset my little Baby"

Unsure Harley Quinn looked at one of the Henchmen, from Joker.

"Of Course Miss Quinn, she is always a nice Girl, we will take good Care of her", the Henchmen answered.

"What if she needs her Momy? What if she feel lonley or...", Harley like to ask more what would be if, Questions but she had no Chance.

"When they don´t take care about our little Girl, then they lose their Heads!", the Joker came in the Room and wear a Suit. His Voice sounds cold and threatening at the same Time.

"Oh Puddin, you look so wonderful in this Suit, like an Devil", Harley said and smiled at Joker. Her Concern that her little girl will miss her and her Daddy during the Evening.

"Let´s enjoy Date Night and make some Trouble Harls", with these Words, Joker take Harleys Hand and gave her an evil Smile.

"That sounds great but...i wanna look after...", Harley wanted to say, that she would look after her Child and heard the annoyed sigh of Joker.

"Honey, I´m sure, that she will be ok...", Joker looked at her impatient.

"Ok Puddin...but before we go...if you make my little Angel crying, i promise you...what´s your Name again?", Harley looked now threatening at the Henchmen, who will take care of her little Girl.

"My Name is Samuel Miss Quinn", replied the Henchman alias Samuel.

"Fine, if you make my little Baby crying, i promise you, that i will kill you! And my older Children will come Home at 11o'clock...don´t ignore their Wishes ", Harley hissed at the Henchmen.

"That gonna be a great Fun, but we have to leave now Harls, i have to kill the Son of the Manager, from the Restaurant, but for this Evening we will have Dinner like VIP´s", the Joker laughed.

"Aaaaw, that´s so sweet from you", Harley said excited before she left the House with the Joker.

 **...**

"I like to be alive, when they come back...but hey, how difficult could it be, to take Care of a 15 month old Girl? But...the older Children are horrible..think positiv Samuel...that would be no Problem", Samuel said to himself and go to the Kitchen. Samuel meet the older Children from Harley and Joker only once and that was enough.

"I had had a Cut through the two...Brandon throw a Knife in my Direction and Tia tried to shoot in my Leg...i hope that they make no Trouble this Evening"

No, Samuel don´t like the two older Children from the Clown Prince and his Queen. They are Troublemakers and annoy him, when ever they get the Chance to do it.

Samuel take a Glas out of the Cupboard and put some Cola in it.

"How can Teenagers be so stressful? I´m sure, that this Evening with the little Girl is...like a Walk in the Forest...quiet and without any Trouble", he added and go with his Cola Glas to the Living Room, to watch some TV.

After 30 Minutes, he heard a quiet sound from the Babyphone.

"Ok...this is normal, my Sister had a Child in the same Age, she said that the Girl is only dreaming...no Reason to look after her", Samuel said and his Attention go back to the TV.

 **...**

"I said, that she ist just dreaming...good, wow Babysitting is so easy", an Hour later, no more Sound come from the Babyphone and Samuel was happy about that. It was not because, he don´t like Toddlers...he just don´t like the Children from his Boss. Of Course, he would never say this in Presence of his Boss or the other Henchmen. Samuel know, that he would be death then, because...Oddly enough the Children behave total friendly by the other Henchmen, most by Frost.

"Maybe i should look, if there is any Pizza in the Fridge or something like..."

Samuel stopped in the Middel of his sentence. He heard an Sound from upstairs...but that is not possible...no body could come in, in this big House from the Clown Prince...that should mean that...no the 15 Month old Girl sleep in a Cot and could not climb out of it...or could she?

The Henchmen stand up from the Couch, on which he was sitting and go slowly to the Stairs. Seconds later a little purple Toy Car flew downstairs. Samuel looked a few Seconds at the Toy Car, before he looked to the stairs, were a little Girl was sitting, in her tiny Hand a green Toy Car.


	2. Toy Cars

**Toy Cars**

"Oh...you should be in your Bed Liana...and not play with your Toys", Samuel said and looked at the little green Toy Car in the Hand of the 15 Months old Girl.

"Car...fly...", Liana said quiet and looked interested at her green Toy Car. She could not sleep good, after her Momy brought her to Bed and then she wake up...and she could not her the normal loud Voices of her Siblings...or the Voice of her Momy...or her Daddy. So she had tried to climb out of her Crib...it worked with some Problems.

"No...you should go to Bed...come on, i bring you to your Room", Samuel took on Step on the first Stair, before he noticed, the unhappy Face from the little Girl.

"Car...Daddas Car...", Liana mumbled and showed with her Hand, to the purple Toy car, that lay the End of the Staircase. Samuel hold on for a Moment and looked at the Toy Car. He was here, to make sure, that the Toddler sleep and is in no Danger. That´s his Conception of Babysitting. Sure, he never did that before...but what would be wrong about his Decision, to send her back to Bed.

"Yeah...whatever...it can still lay there...now come with me okay?", Samuel go upstairs and looked into unsure green Eyes.

"Momy? Daddah?...Liana want Mommy and Daddah...", Liana said and sniffed once.

"They...are on Date Night and...I´m sure...that come back late in the Night", Samuel said and took the little Girl by her Hand, to go with Liana back to her Room.

 **...**

After Samuel has put the little Gril back in her Crip and wanted to go back to the Living Room, but Samuel felt a soft Pull on his Sleeve. Samuel looked back an saw, how Liana hold his Sleeves carefully.

"What do you wand Liana?", Samuel asked her and became no Answer, except of a sad, unhappy Look from the little Girl.

"I can help you, if you speak with me..you know this or?"

Samuel was not sure, what he should do now. The 15 Month old Girl don´t speak with him and Samuel could not do anything with the sad Look from Liana. When she don´t speak with him, Samuel was not able to understand, why she is unhappy.

"I go now back downstairs...you sleep now", Samuel added after some Seconds, put her little Hand away from his Sleeve and was again on his Way, to left the Room.

"Where...Tia..Brandon?"

Samuel sighed once, before her turned arround and look to the little Girl, wich was staying in her Crib and said now some Word. I hope fare away, Samuel thought, when he thinked about the older Children from Harley and his Boss.

"Your Siblings are...out. They come later...i hope i don´t have to deal with them later", Samuel said annoyed, before her turned of the Light.

"Don´t go...Liana...not alone...", Liana said shy and stretched her Hands in his Direction.

"You should slepp now...i turn the Nigh Light on...here we go...so now Sleep Liana", Samuel said to Liana, after he turned the Mouse Light Night on and left the Room. The Henchmen left the Door to Lianas Room a piece open.

"With you...Liana with you...downst...downstairs...please", the little Girl tried again to reach Samuel with her littel Fingers, but she had no Chance.

"No, you better stay here and Slepp", Samuel replied, before he finally left the Room and laft a sad, unhappy 15 Month old Girl in this Room.

"I mean, she know that her Parents will come back...as same as her sibling will do that. Why should i take her with me downstairs?", Samuel asked himself, after he went in the Kitchen, to take another Glass of Cola and could hear some Sounds from the Babyphone. The little Girl asked for her Parents and her Siblings.

"They can stay away...i really don´t like Tia and Brandon...horrible Children", Samuel said and go then with his Coke, to the Living Room, to watch some TV.

 **...**

"Momy?"

"Daddah?"

"Brandon?"

"Tia?"

Quiet the 15 Month old Girl sniffed once and looked to the Night Light. Why is she alone? Where are here Parents and her Siblings? Why has the strange Man not take her downstairs..she don´t like it to be alone...when her Parents and Siblings are away.

"Bad...Man", the little Girls said and looked in a Edge of her Crib. There was a Mouse Cuddly Toy, wich had Jonny Frost gave her Months ago. Carefully the little Girl pulled the Cuddly Toy to her and gave a Kiss to the Cuddly Toy.

"Come...we search...Momy and Daddah", Liana muttered to her Mouse Cuddly Toy, before she stand up in her Crib and tried, to climb again ober the Edge of the Crib. After some Tries, she was able, to land on the Carpet of her Room. Liana was sure, that she have to find her Parents, when the bad strange Man...leave her so alone in her Room.

Careful and quiet she opend her Room Door and looked at the Floor, where some Lights were turned on. Liana knew a Way out of the House, over a secret Stairway, Tia showed her some Weeks ago und the 15 Months old Girl crawled into the Direction of the Stairways.

After 15 Minutes Liana was in the Entrance Hall and looked to the big Door.

"Momy...Daddah away...Tia...Brandon", she said unhappy and felt, how Tears came into her Eyes. She miss her Family and the strange Man don´t understand her. The other Friend of her Daddy understand her, without any Problems.

"Fast...Mouse...go..", Liana muttered and crawled through the Entrance Hall. When she arrived before the big Door, Liana stood up and tried to get at the Door Knob. Finally, after 8 Tries, she was able to reach the Door Knob and opend the Door.

Liana walked unsure out of the House and was some Minutes later at the Car Park of the Estate.

Samuel was now in really big Trouble, even if he did not now that.


	3. Green and Blond

**Green and Blond**

"Great...there are no more Sounds from the Babyphone, that means...the youngest Child from the Boss will make no Problems...that means for me, i can just chill and watch some Tv...until this little other Devil Teenager come Home"

Samuel was happy about the Fact, that the little Girl is now sleeping and don´t throw some Toy Cars from the Stairs. The purple Toy Car is still laying there and Samuel see no Reason, to put the Toy Car away.

His Job was only, to look that the Children of his Boss make no Problems and are allright. Okay, Harley said to him, that he is the Babysitter, but Samuel don´t like the Word so much...but he think, that he is good in his Job.

"I don´t no why my Sister always say, too look after a Toddler is so stressful. It is easy, Liana is sleeping and make no Problems to me...maybe i should say my Sister that Babysitting is so easy...or not, than my Sister expect from me, that i babysitt her Children...but maybe her Children are not so exhausting as Brandon and Tia"

He was sure, that it was better, to don´t tell his Sister, how easy it was to take Care of an 15 Month old Girl...when Samuel thinked about that, he had no Time, to talk to his Sister...he have to work for his Boss...kill People and Stuff like that.

"Such an easy Job"

 **...**

"That was so much Fun! This Idiot looked the wrong Way at me...do you think he would have much pain for much Days? I hope so Brandon"

Tia Joker walked smiling next to her older Brother and was happy about this little Fight with an unnice Boy in a Club. It was not the Club from her Father, no it was another Club, fare away from the Estate and much more fare Away from Gotham City. The Teenager was 16 Years old, had long blond Hair and blue Eyes. She was a really independently and stubborn young Girl. At this Evening Tia was out with her older Brother Brandon, the Siblings spent her Time in that Club and one Boy, thought he can talk in an unnice Way to Tia. Of Course Tia could not ignore that and she had a little Fight with the Boy...she win and the Boy had some Scratches and a bloody Nose. But hey, it was his Fault...never say anything stupid to the Daughter of the Joker. But all in all, this Evening was really cool, that was Tias Oppinion.

"Yes Tia...but i have only one simple Request. Why are we walking Home! We could steal a Car...or steal a Limousine...that would have class...we could steal anything that bring us faster back home. Maybe i should not drink this Cocktail...it taste so...it don´t taste good...oh i have another brilliant Idea...why are we not calling one of Dad´s Henchmen? I´m sure that they would be so happy, to pick us up...do you have any Idea, how fare we have to walk now?!"

Brandon was not really happy about the Fact, that his Sister like to walk the whole Way back to the Estate...it would be so much easier to steal a Car. Nobody will noticed that and they will be home much faster. But Brandon also knew, that Tia has her own Imaginations about that Topic. So the 17 Year old just looked for some Cars, that they can steal, wich are standig on the Pavement. Brandon has dark Green Hair and the same Blue Eyes, as Tia. But his Character was more cold and strategically.

"Hey! You don´t agree with me...it was total the Fault of this Idiot and...that´s an good Idea..i mean i really like to have some Driving Practise...but Daddy never let me drive with one of his cool Cars...so why not...decide one of this Cars...but before you did this...i like to have an Answer to my Words", Tia replied and stopped walking. She looked with her bright blue Eyes at her Brother and waited for an Reaction from her one Year older Brother.

"You are such like Mum...but when we than drive Home...okay...youre Actionw was so good...but do you have to steal the Money from the Drinking Glass? I mean...there was an Safe...but we were in this Club to have some Fun...so it´s not a Problem", Brandon said, during he paid Attention to crack a Car. After some Minutes he had opend the Driver Door and started the Engine of the Car without any Problems.

"Brandon...the Owner of the Car...let his Car Key in the Door here...your Show was not possible...but it was so funny", Tia take Seat on the Seat next to Brandon and gave her Brother the Car Key.

"Where would be the Fun to crack a Car...without an Show Sister? But now...we should drive Home...I don´t trust Samuel", Brandon replied and the Car drove fast threw the Streets.

"That´s right...i have the Feeling, that Samuel don´t like us...but we will make his Life to...his personal Nightmare", Tia said and put her Feets up on the dashboard.

"Words that sounds like Music in my Ears", Brandon said and at the same Time the Siblings started to laugh crazy.


	4. Open Door

**Open Door**

"You have totally Dads Driving Style"

Happy, that she can get off the Car now, Tia smiled at his Brother and took a closer Look at the Car, that they had stolen. It was an cheap Car, but for the Ride from the City to their House, it was good enough.

"Thank you Sister...I´m happy to hear that", Brandon replied and get of the Car too.

"That was not a Compliment...you know that or?", Tia asked him, during the Siblings went to the Entrance of the Estate.

"I know...you don´t have explain this to me...you know what Dad said about the Explaining from Jokes? I´m sure, that i am able to tell apart, between a real Compliment from you and sarcasm", Brandon played with the Car Key in his Hand and looked than to the Entrance Door...there was something strange...the Door was open.

"Oh...the Henchmens are so forgetful", Tia said, after she noticed, what Brandon noticed some Seconds before.

"Hm...Tia, you know that the only Henchmen, who is here tonight, is Samuel...and i think he is not so stupid, to let the Door open...but hey, that´s positiv for us, we can annoy him, until Mum and Dad came back from their Date Night", with fast Steps Brandon went into the Entrance Hall.

"Wait for me! I wanna make some Trouble for this Idiot...i have the Feeling he don´t like me...i mean, i am so wonderful...how can a Person not like me? Maybe i should beat Samuel, when he don´t like me", Tia said without any Point or Comma. Brandon only nodded and went some Steps back, to close the Entrance Door.

"Why don´t you try to hit Samuel again with an Knife, that was much...Fun the last Time", Brandon said and looked than to the closed Door, wich led int the Living Room.

"We have lots of Knifes in the Kitchen, thats an wonderful Idea...but i think we should first eat something", Tia replied and threw back her blond Hair.

"You ate one Hot Dog in this Club and two Cokes...you can not be hungry again?", unsure Brandon looked at his Sister.

"I don´t talk with any sarcasm know...we have Ice Cream in the Fridge...you can eat Ice Cream at every Time of the Day", proudly about that Statement, Tia opend the Door to the Living Room and went into it with her older Brother.

 **...**

Life could be so easy, if you work as an Babysitter, when you don´t have any Trouble with the Child you are looking for, that was what Samuel thought at the Moment. He didn´t hear anything from the 15 Month old Girl and was convinced that, Liana was sleeping in her Room. He hoped, that his Boss and Miss Quinn will come Home soon, it was the first Time, that Samuel have to look after the youngest Child from Harley and the Joker. He expect, that it was much more difficult, but no, it was so easy. Maybe he become a little Bonus, if his Boss hear, how fast the little Girl was asleep again.

"Heeey Samuel...we are back...hey how allowed you to use our Coke"

Samuel closed his Eyes and tried to breath normal, after he heard the Voice of Tia, he know that this quiet Evening was over, when the older Children where here, the always try to annoy him.

"Good Evening Mr. and Miss Quinn, are you fine?", fast Samuel stood up from the Sofa and looked now, so friendly as it was possible for Samuel, he looked at the Siblings and hoped, that they were not in the Mode, to make Trouble.

"Oh, Brandon and i were in a Club, we danced and i ate a Hotdog and drank some Coke...even if we are talking about Coke...you don´t allowed to drink our Coke...because it is not yours", Tia said and went to the Fridge to put one Bottle of Coca Cola out of it, before she drank something from the Coke.

"Your...Mother allowed it", Samuel muttered and felt the Glance from Brandon on himself. He know that Brandon look exactly like his Father, the Boy have the same Green Hair and the same blue Eyes as the Joker...he was so clever and smart as his Father, but more qiuet and thoughtful, if he like to be it.

"But we don´t...you are not allowed to drink our Coke...drink Water or something, you don´t die, if you drink anything else except Coca Cola", Brandon said with a cold Voice.

"Of...course ", Samuel replied and hoped, that Brandon will look to something else...his cold arrogant Look make Samuel feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want some Coke Brandon? It´s a fresh one...a Bottle which Samuel don´t used", Tia closed the Bottel again and waited for an Answer from her Brother.

"No...i drink something later...so we saw the Entrace Door was open...any Explanations!", it was not a Question from Brandon to Samuel, of course not.

"The Entrance Door was open? I was it not...i take care of Liana, she sleep qiuet scince...Thirty Minutes", Samuel answerd and was a little bit surprised.

"Yes the Door was open...what do you think, what Brandon ask you?! He don´t ask you this Question in German, it is so very easy to understand", Tia said and her Voice had an annoyed Sound.

"I look if Liana still sleeps know", Brandon said and went upstairs.

"Oh, i hope for you, that you don´t scare our little Sister...she is shy with Stranges, but when anybody hurt her, you will pay the Price...and i promise you...that Price will be connected with Pain Samuel. Understand?", Tia added and noticed the Nodding from the Henchman some Seconds later.

"Fine, than we will have know Problems right Know...i will look after some Ice Cream, during Brandon looks after our little Sister", with this Word Tia turned to the Fridge, to put the Coke Bottle back into it and put some Ice Cream out of it.

 **...**

Fast loud Steps came from the Stairs and you could he an angry loud from Brandon. Tia, that was at the Moment eating some Cherry Ice Cream, stopped for a Moment and put the Spoon away. Before the Blond Girl could react, a Vase crashed against the Wall next to Samuel and only two Seconds later Brandon stand in the Middle of the Living Room and looked angry at the Henchmen.

"You are so death! She is gone...her Bed was empty and she was no where else in the other Rooms! Where is Liana!", Brandon hissed angry at Samuel and his blue Eyes sparkeling full of Hate for Samuel.

"What! Liana is not in her Bed! What Kind of Babysitter are you! Move you Ass and search for her...or be the Victim from our Hate...you will be it anyway! Wait until Mum and Dad find out this. Now start to search for her! Or we kill you in the next Ten Minutes!", Tia screamed at Samuel in the same high annoying Voice, as Harley always did it, when she is really angry about something. Samuel nodded and left the Living Room fast, to start searching for the 15 Month old Girl.

So Brandon and Tia start so search to for their little Sister, but the Question was, where is Liana?


	5. Search

Search

"What Kind of a Babysitter are you! Wait...don´t answer, i can tell you Samuel...you are an death Man, when our Parents came home!"

Brandon put out his Knife and looked angry at Samuel, it was only Two Minutes past, scince the Three starting, to search in the House for Liana. Brandon stay always close to Samuel, he don´t trust the Henchmen, it was his Fault that Liana is gone now and Brandon was sure, that his Father would not be very happy about this.

"Could you please put this Knife away...it makes me nervous" Samuel said and looked behind an open Door.

"Oh really, i can bring my Gun from upstairs here...don´t say anything right now! Our little Sister has never left the House!" Brandon replied and watched to his Sister, that came upstairs from the Cellar.

"Tia do you find her?" Brandon asked his Sister.

"No...she was not in the Cellar...and nowhere else in the Room. I checked Daddys Office, she was not there...do you now anything about taking care of a 15 Month old Girl Looser!" Tia answered and stepped on Samuel Foot.

"You are so useless...we don´t now where Liana can be...it´s not her Kind to left the House, without one of us or just to run away!" Tia said to Samuel and put out her Phone.

"What are you doing?" Samuel wanted to know.

"Oh...i would call someone, that have more responsibility than you!" Tia replied arrogant.

"Do you call Aunt Ivy?" Brandon asked.

"No...Aunt Ivy is on Holiday...i think she is...i call Frost" Tia said and talked some Minutes later with Frost. Brandon nodded and he was sure, that Frost would find Liana, when they were not able to do it. He has so much more responsibility than Samuel. And John Frost was the right Hand of the Joker...he would do the right Thing.

"He and some other Henchman will be here in some Minutes, we should bring Samuel back to the Living Room and lock him inside...you are so in Trouble Asshole" Tia said to her Brother.

"Good...we search one more Time...and with you...we talk later...i promise you, it would be soooo much Fun", Brandon laughed and pushed Samuel into the Living Room, before Brandon looked the Door, so that Samuel can not get out of the Room.

"And don´t drink our Coca Cola!" Tia added and laughed hystercial.

 **...**

"I never expected, that oure House is so big"

"It´s not a House...it´s Kind of an big Villa"

"Yes..but it is big at all"

"I really like to know, why Liana is gone...it is really not her Kind"

"I know...she never had any Problems with the other Henchmen"

"I never had a good Feeling with Samuel...he takes Things to easy"

"Oh I´ am Sure, that Dad will make him feel much Pain, when they come home from Date Night"

"Do you think, they would be angry at out...cause we don´t call them?"

"Why Tia?"

"Liana is so small and...when someting happens to her...i don´t know..."

"Hey...Tia, don´t think so okay? We will find her..Frost would help us and the other Hunchmen too"

Brandon take the Hand of his younger Sister and looked her deep in her blue Eyes. It would not be helpful, when Tia fells out in Panic now.

"You sure?" Tia asked and noticed the Nodding of her older Brother.

"Yes i promise it, when my Hair is green" Brandon replied.

"It is...i mean you make a Joke on yourself"Tia smiled.

"Hey...it worked you are smiling know" Brandon said and rap Tia once on her Shoulder.

"It was your plan to make me Smiling?" Tia asked.

"Of course...remember what Dad always say...always Smile...come on we search now for Liana" Brandon replied and the Siblings startetd to search again in the whole Villa for their little Sister.

After some Minutes, it started to raint outsite. Not really a good Weather when a young Toddler is outside...


	6. Rain

**Rain**

Nobody came on the Idea, that the little Girl, walked outside the Villa and was now somewhere outsite. And so it startet slowly to rain.

"Cold..."

Liana sat on some Gras, pressed her Cuddly Toy on her Body and was unhappy with her Situation. It was a difficult for her, to get out of the Villa and now...she was sitting on the Gras...she feel cold and she miss her Momy and her Daddy. That was not, what Liana wanted.

"Momy...Daddah" sniffed the Toddler and Tears ran over her cheeks. The bad unfriendly Man was not nice to her and now she was so alone. That was not fair! She was nice to him and asked where her parents are and why she can not search them. The 15 Month old Girl started to cry qiuet...why can´t nobody safe her...it was so cold, she miss her Momy and her Daddy and the bad Man should leave! Liana asked herself too, why Brandon and Tia were not at Home...her siblings were always there for her...the play with her and look, that she is allright...the creepy bad Man only took her back to her Bed...she only liked to play with the nice Car, that look like the wonderful purple Car from her Daddy...but now, she was so alone, alone with the Cuddly Toy, that Frost gave her a few Months ago. Liana don´t like it to be alone...even when it´s starting to rain so fast.

 **...**

Jonny Frost worked now so many Years for the Joker, he was his right Hand and his Boss trust him. In many Situations Jonny was one of the most important Men, that were allowed, to say something. The other Henchmenchs were onlyn there, for Shooting Games from J or other Plans. This Evening Jonny was outside of Gotham with some other of Joker Henchmen, to deal with some Guys, that don´t have the same Oppinio as J. It was not really easy and after that, Tia called him. Frost know, that Samuel was not the perfect Choice, but he had now Possibility to talk with his Boss or Harley.

"Ok Boys, you are looking arround the Villa and i look in the Garden...she sometimes there and search for a Rabbit Hole", Frost said to the other Men, when they arrived at the Car Park, before the Empire.

The Godfather of Liana was Jervis Tetch and when Liana visits him, he always tell her about Wonderland and before some Weeks, she tries to find a Rabbit Hole in the Garden.

During the other Men run around the Villa, Frost was on his Way, to go to Garden, he heard a soft Cry and stopped. His dark blue Eyes watched the surroundings slowly and he heard a helpless Cry again. The second Time Frost was absolutly sure, that it was Liana and he followed the Crying with fast Steps. After some Seconds he arrived at the Gras, where the little Girl was sitting and crying.

"Liana? What are you doing here outside Princess?" , he asked her and became one second later an Reaction from the Toddler. Liana turend around, looked sadly into Frost Faces and stopped crying for a second. She stretched out his little Arms for him and sniffed once.

"Frost...arm...pleeaase", Liana said crying and Frost did not hesitate for a Second. He liftet the little Girl up and felt, how she searched Protection by him.

"It´s ok Liana. Come, we both go inside and give you some dry Clothes", Frost said to the Toddler and went with her on his Arm back to the Entrance of the Villa.

"No!...No...bad Man...Liana no", Liana said afraid and looked at Frost with her green Eyes.

"Liana don´t back...Liana ...wan´t Momy...please...Unca Frost", she said and her green Eyes filled with Tears again.

"Okay Princess, we don´t go to the bad Man, would you like tell Uncle Frost what happens?", Frost asked the litte Girl, during the pass the Entrance Door of the Villa. But Liana only shook her head.


	7. Shock

**Shock**

"Can we not kill him or something like that...come on...it would be Fun!"

Tia stand in her Room and watched her older Brother walked to the Window and opend it. Slowly the green Hair Boy shook his Had and turned around to his younger Sister. It was very important, that they would wait, until their Parents came home. Expect of that, they searched every where in the whole House for Liana and could not find her. Maybe Frost was lucky and find the Toddler. When not...the Joker would burn the City down.

"Samuel i looked in the Living Room...he would no go anywhere...why are we still wearing our Club Clothes?", Brandon looked quiet at the Dress from Tia and thougt, that it was so hard, to stay in this glamours Clothes.

"Really? Brandon! Our little Sister is missing, and the only Thing you thinking about is, why we are in the Club Clothes? Really? Whats wrong with you dear Brohter"

Tia was not very amused about the Word from her older Brother...she don´t care about the Clothes she wears, she need to find her little Sister...when not her Parent gonna be very angry, not at her or at Brandon...but Tia know, that the Joker is not in the best Mode to talk, when he is angry.

"My Hair ist green Sister. So I´am special. Okay...maybe she play hiding before Samuel...let´s go again and search for her...what Time is it?", Brandon replied after some Seconds and pulled out his dark Jacket.

"Brandon look there! Frost is coming and he carries Liana!", Tia looked out of the Window and saw, how the right Hand of their Father, went to the Entrance of the Villa and carried a tiny Girl on his Arm.

So the Siblings ran out of the Room, to went to Frost and their little Sister.

 **...**

"I think a special little Lady needs a Bath, huh Liana?"

Frost tried to became a Reaction from the Toddler but she just stared at the Door from the living Room. That was not typical for Liana and Frost know this...normally the little Girl was friendly and a little bit shy. Maybe there was something that scared her very much. But his Words noticed the blonde Girl and she shook her head slowly.

"No Bath...Lia no Bath", she muttered and looked away from the Door. The Toddler know, that they were standing in the Entrance Hall.

"You are wet Princess, you will get a Could, when you don´t take a bath soon. Should i talk with the bad men?", Frost replied and Seconds later the right Hand of Joker heard loud staps from the Strais.

"Oh my...Liana are you okay?" Tiana was first by her little Sister and looked careful at her.

"Frost, you found her, where was she" Brandon stopped next to Tia and looked at Frost first.

"She was sitting outsite, next to the Grass. I think i should call you Parents" that was Frosts Answer and Liana started to whimper soft.

"Oh no Liana, there is no reason for crying, look Tia is here and I´am here too. Samuel would never come close to you, we promise", Brandon looked now too at the Toddler, wich looked at him with her green Eyes.

"Brandon...arm...", Liana said before some Tears run again over her little Cheeks. Brandon took the little Girl from Frosts Arm and don´t care about, that he was getting wet know too.

"Poor Liana...Mommy and Daddy will come back Home soon...they are not happy to see you so shoked...but that would be Samuels Problem. Yes, call them Frost...i hope we don´t ruined they Date Night", Tia kissed the little Girl softly on her Head and looked at Frost. It was only the right Thing, if John will call their Parents.

"I do that right know. Do you think you can give her a bath?" Frost pulled out his Mobile Phone and watched the Reaktion from the Siblings.

"Go with her to the Bathroom Brandon, i stay with Frost and talk to our Parents...maybe i can hurt this Asshole with some of Dad´s Toys", Tia said and Brandon nodded, before he went with the shocked, unhappy and scared Girl upstairs, to one of the many Bathrooms of the Villa. Oh yeah, Harley and Joker were very angry, when they heard what Samuel did and the King and Queen of Gotham drive as fast as they can back home.


	8. Chapter 8 - Anger

**Anger**

Harley Quinn know, that something bad was happening. She know it, just at the Second, when Frost called her and the young Mother heard the Voice of him, she know that something was not right. So she said J whats on and the Clown Prince of Crime decided to drive home.

"Did he say, what´s happend? Something with the Club, or with the Drug Deals?" Joker asked during he drove threw the Streets of Gotham and ignoring the Red Traffic Lights and the other Cars.

"No, Forst only said, that it would be good, when we drive Home...he sound´s like he dosen´t have many Time of Talking" Harley replied and was wondering, why Frost don´t tell her what´s going on. But Harley trust him, he would never call or destroy their Date Night, when it is not important or without any good Reason. Maybe Frost didn´t have a lot of Time, to explain her, why they should come Home.

It was a pity for the Date Night, because it was so romantic from her Puddin. First he drive with Harley to a Restaurant, were no other Guests were and the Waiter brang her two Bottels of expensive Wine. The Dinner was so wondeful and Mistah J explained her, his news Plans do take over Gotham and destroy Batman. When they were aleready have Desser, Frost was calling Harley and before Harley and J left the Restaurant, her Puddin shot an Waiter, to proof her that her love her. It was so romantic.

But now Harley could not stay in this Romantic Mode, she worried about what is going on at Home and she noticed at Jokers Driving Style, that he was...angry. Understandable, some Person destroyed her Date Night and J is not really happy, when this happens.

"What do you mean, you don´t know! Oh i hope Frost have a good Reason for this!" J said and drive on the Car Park before his Villa.

"I think he would not call us, without an good Reason" Harley said and get off the Car, to walk next to the Joker to the Entrance of the Villa.

 **...**

"When are they coming? I cannot wait any longer, i wanna shot this...Idiot in his Face!" Tia was walking around in the Living room and looked angry at Samuel. Tia hate it to wait before she is allowed to act or to do something. It was not fair and Tia know exactly that Samuel is a dead Man, he actet so bad and scared Liana. Nobody is allowed to scare her little Sister and that would be a very good Reason to kill Samuel...or to torture him for what he was doing. Both would be so much Fun for Tia and she was not happy, to wait any longer.

"Can i not hurt him with the Knife, that´s still on the Table Frost? Come on, you know that it is Samuels Fault. He is so stupid!" Tia looked at Frost, wich was standing next to the Couch, on wich was Samuel sitting and shook his Head slowly.

"I think Samuel is really happy to see your Parent´s Tia. The only Person that don´t like to see him is Liana right now" Frost replied and noticed the Clacking of Harley's heels.

"Don´t look so dirty you Asshole!" Tia screamed at him and at that Moment the Door from the Living Room opend and the Kind and Queen of Gotham entered the Room.

"Well, what is so important, that we drive Home!" J´s Voice was really angry and he want an Answer from Frost.

"I found Liana outside in the Rain Boss, she was crying and frightened" Frost said.

"Brandon and i searched in the whole House for Liana, before Frost found her. I find out why she was outside! This Idiot ignored her wishes and left her alone in her Room. He ignored, that she feel alone and...i think she would go and Search us" Tia said and noticed, how her Father started do growled very very deep.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU!" Harley screamed at Samuel and ran out of the Living Room to go and bring her Baseball Bat.

"Tia, go and bring Daddy his pistol!" Joker said to his Daughter, without starring at Samuel.

Some Seconds later a painful Scream echoed through the villa, Samuel would suffer for what he had done.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cold

**Chapter 9 - Cold**

"I´m sure that Samuel understand, that it was a big mistake"

"Of course Honey, he will never say an unfriendly Word against your Sister"

"Why did he do that Mum? Liana is so nice to everbody...she would never be mean or unfriendly to a Person. Even not when a stranger would aks her a question...Samuel is an Asshole right Mum?"

"This naughty idiot had paid for his mistake"

Harley watched to the Dead Body from Samuel and was more than happy, that her Puddin was so friendly to shoot at Samuel...now he was dead and the Queen of Gotham made sure, that he would have no chance for Survival. Joker put his pistol away and looked at the dead body of his henchman. Slowly J nodded and he was sure, that this was a good Reason from Frost, to call Harley. But it was a waste of Time to handle with Samuel. He showed not the respect to Liana and that was his death sentence.

"Some People are just goofy Tia...what a Luck that my Children a smart"

J unlocked his pistol and shot again at the dead body of Samuel. The King of Gotham heard the crazy Laughter of Harley and Tia and he grinned coldly.

"A dead man, how could not say how sorry he is...but that would not change anything. Frost, take this rubbish out of my living Room. I go to Brandon, to look ho he is doing..."

"Should i make some hot choclate for Liana? Maybe she needs it, when she was outside in the Rain...our poor Baby...she only wanted to see us"

Harley did not wait for an Answer, no she went to the Kitchen to start making the Drink for her youngest Daugther. Tia just looked at the dead Body of Samuel, wich was Frost bring out of the Room with the help from the other Henchmen from Joker.

"Dad? Can i go to my room? I have some...work to do...i will find the Family of this Asshole and go for a little visit to them, if it´s okay..."

Tia looked at her father with her bright blue eyes and played with her blond hair.

"Aaaaw, you wanted revenge for that, what happend to your sister. Just go Tia" Joker looked proud at his Child and gave her a Kiss on her cheek. Revenge is always something positiv and the Family of Samuel should also pay for his Incapable action. And if Tia want to make a visit to them, she would have Jokers full agreement.

 **...**

Brandon put carefully a little Toy in the Water of the bathtub.

"I know that youuu know what that is...right Lia?"

The oldest child from Harley and Joker had put his little Sister careful in the bathub and she actet...shy to him. That was not normal for the 15 Month old girl. So the Boy with the green hair and the blue eyes was not shoked about that. In a few days, the toddler would be happy and normal again and the 17 Year old Boy was sure, that his Family make sure, that Samuel would never came close again to Liana. How could he ignore her wishes, to stay with him in the living room, because she don´t wanted to be alone. To ignore that wish from this nice little girl was so idiotic from Samuel. But now back to the important point, that Liana looked at the Toy and shock her head.

"You are kidding right? Like Tia, when she wanted to buy another pair of High Heels, that she don´t need"

Brandon laughed about his little joke, of course Tia always buy High Heels and when she say, now Brandon, i don´t need them, i put them right pack...good joke.

"Cold...Brandon"

"You feel cold? How long have you been outside in the rain...and how could you sneak out from your room...i mean i could understand it totally, that Samuel was so mean to you...should i gave more warm water in the bathub?"

The toddler nodded and Brandon did, was she wanted and a few Minutes later, the Face from Liana looked more relaxed.

"Better Lia?"

Now the 15 Month old girl nodded and smiled carefully at Brandon.

"Lia was nice...no bad girl...but...evil man...not take with...Lia go ecret stairs"

Brandon need some Time, until he understand, what she liked to tell him.

"Wow...you remember the secret Stairs i showed you once...you are really smart do you now that? You should tell it Dad later, he would be proud of you"

"Daddah proud Lia?"

The Teenager nodded and noticed the suprised smile on the Face from the little Girl. It was so interesting, that she think, that Joker would not be interested in the actions from her, when she made something good.

"Sure...are you now longer cold or is it okay?"

"Okay...Toy there...Clown"

Now Liana splashed with her Hand at the Water, so the water splash high.

"Yeah that´s right...oh hi Dad?"

Brandon noticed, how the door from the bathroom was closed and heard also the deep breaths from his Father. While Liana was focused on the Clown Water Toy, the 17 year old Boy looked at the Clown Prince of crime.

"Everything allright Son?"

"Yes...she was confused, shy but when she told me, how she sneak out of her bedroom she smiled and now she is playing with the Toy"

"Really? How she escaped?"

Brandon told his father, what Liana told him a few Minutes ago and he could see, how Jokers eyes started to sparkling crazy. It was normal when youre Father was the King of Gotham and later Joker clapped enthusiastically in the hands and that pulled Lianas attention to him.

"Daddah"

Liana noticed his father and smiled at him.

"You smart little Girl...are you Daddys little Devil? Yeees you are"

Liana nodded and showed him the Water Clown.

"Clown"

Brandon smiled and stand up slowly.

"Help your Mother with the Hot choclate Brandon...i stay here with Liana"


	10. Chapter 10 -Breakfast

**Chapter 10 - Breakfast**

"What does my Baby want to eat for Breakfast?"

Harley was in the Kitchen and hold Liana on her arms, during looking in one of the kitchen cabinets. Of course her Puddin bought her a privat Cook, but Harley would make the breakfast for the Toddler herself. Even the little Girl would give her an answer soon. Because Liana just snuggeld at Harley and paid now attention for her Question. After she was yesterday ready with her bath, she fall asleep really fast and when Harley reached her Bedroom this morning the little Girl did not react...like she normal does. But the psychologist know, that it would be only a question of time, until the Toddler was in her old behavior. She was just shoked, becuase of this stupid idiot Henchman yesterday.

"Would you answer Momy this question Baby Girl?"

Harley turned her Head directly to her little Daughter and looked in her green Eyes. She loved this Eyes so much, as she love her Puddin. Maybe that´s the Reason why she cares about little Liana so much. Brandon and Tia are old enough to take care of themselfes, but that don´t mean that Harley love or other two Children less.

"No eakfast"

"No Breakfast? Are you sure Honey? You need to eat someting"

Harley watched, as Liana shook her head a few seconds later.

"Hm...but is your Teddy not hungry? I´m sure that he is"

Now Liana looked at the Teddy Bear, who was sitting at the Kitchen Table and she thought about it. Her Teddy Bear had not eat something scince yesterday evening and it could be...that he ist hungry.

"Yes...but Lia no breakfast"

"Why want Liana no breakfast? Is she tired or ill? Oh...when Lia Lia is ill, we cannot go outside and play this Morning"

"Lia no ill...play outside peas...peas Momy"

No Liana looked directly to Harley and her wonderful green Eyes sparkeld pleading.

"No no Lia, ill Babies need to stay in...but when you eat some Breakfast you can go outside"

"Don´t wanna eakfast...bad man"

"You mean the bad bad naughty man from yesterday?"

It take some seconds, before Liana nodded slowly and looked to the kitchen door.

"Oh Baby, the naught naughty man will not come again. Momy and Daddy punished him, for what he did to you yesterday"

"eally Momy?"

"Really Sweety. Momy, Daddy, Tia and Brandon would never allow, that something bad happens to you"

"Tia and Brandon...eat eakfast?"

"Yes they did...i think they drove to Aunt Ivy for a visit today. They ate really early this Morning some Breakfast"

"ereals..eakfast Momy peas?"

A happy Smile came on Harley faces, when the 18 Month old Girl asked for cereals. That means that her little daughter like to eat some breakfast now and the reason, why she not like to eat it, was Samuel and she was afraid, that he will come back and be not nice to her.

"Yeah, Cereals are yummy huh? Okay sweety, wich one do you like?" Harley pointed with her hand at many packs of cornflakes and waited for an Answer.

"Choclate" Liana pointed at an pack of Cornflakes and Harley nodded, before she put the 18 Month old Girl in her highchair.

"Do you like Orange Juice as well Liana?" Harley asked her, during she prepare the Cornflakes.

"Yes Momy...Momy where Daddah?"

"Oh Daddah is working, he have to do many Buisness Things. But he promised me, that we will me make a Family trip to the Zoo tomorrow. That sounds great huh?"

A view minutes later, the little girl was eating her breakfast and Harley could see, that Liana was acting more normal. Something really positiv and she was happy about that.

"Such a big girl, eat her Cereals all alone" praised Harley the Toddler during she was eating her Cereals and smiled happy.

"She can do a lot, except walking on her own. It´s impressive how fast she learn" Frost came into the kitchen and watched Liana while she ate conzentrated her Cornflakes.

"Morning Frost. Why are you here? We said you have a free day today?" Harley asked the right Hand of her Puddin.

"Morning. Well Tia called me and said they pushed that car, what they stole yesterday evening in a lake. Now she want´s from me that i bring he a new car"

"Do it, we have lot´s of cars, so they arrived by Ivy. Good"


	11. Chapter 11 - Anger

"Mom...why can´t we go with you?"

"Yes, we are both old enough and it woul be so much Fun"

"We could help you, fighting against the Bat"

"Please, it is so boring to stay at home and...doing nothing"

"Tia is right Mom. Why are we not allowed to join you"

"Because youre Father and i have Date Night and i don´t want, that something happen to you or to Lia again"

"It´s not fair! I...I mean we steal the Car and Brandon killed that Buisness Man yesterday...we would be positive Factor for you!"

"I said No Tia...don´t make a Show now, you both are staying here, while Mr.J and i enjoy our Date Night. That´s Mommy last Word"

Harley went into her Dressing Room and chose one Outfit for this Evening. Two weeks past scince her last Date Night and her little Baby was acting normally again, her Puddin says, it is a wonderful evening, so they would drive to Gotham..to make some Chaos on the Streets. She know that Brandon and Tia would like to join her, but it is to dangerous for the Teens. Harley chose a Outfit that was really short and she knew exacly, that her Puddin would love it on her.

"I´am not makeing an Show. I just say how it is. You cannot leave us here...like we are babies. We wanna go with you and make Chaos on Gothams Streets to"

"Tia...Maybe you should stop to try it..."

"Oh yeah...and stay here like we were Five years old? No Brandon, that is not an Option"

"You are free to talk with your Father about it..but he see it as the way i do Honey"

"I hate you Mum!"

Tia ran off to her room and Brandon sighed slowly.

"Sorry about that...you know how Tia is sometimes"

"Yes i know Brandon...be a good Boy and give Momy the red Lipstick please"

"What are you gonna do, when you are in Gotham?"

"Oh Mr.J will make a little Car Race with Batsy and try to kill him then...it would be so much Fun"

"That sounds interesting...do you think Lia would be okay with that?"

"I´m sure she will, she a strong little Girl...so Brandon, how do i look?"

 **...**

"Daddah away?"

"That´s correct sweatheart. Daddy is going and have some Fun with Momy. You gonna be a good Girl and behave nice for Uncle Frost right?"

"Yes Daddah..Lia good Girl...Lia get Gift...later?"

"When you behave Nice, Daddy will steal a very special Toy for his little Princess"

"Toy! Toy! Please"

"After Date Night, i steal someting for you Liana, and Brandon as Tia as well become some Guns...or a new Car. But i have to go now. You are okay with them Johnny?"

"No Problem Boss. Have Fun"

"Oh we will Johnny, we will"

John Frost went over to Liana, pick the little Girl up and hold her Seconds later on his Arm, so that she could see, how her Father is leaving the Living Room.

"Bye Bye Daddah" Liana waved to Joker, when her left the Room and closed the Door behind him.

"So Liana, should we look what youre Siblings are doing, before you will have your Dinner?" Frost asked the little Girl and became a nodding as an Answer. So the right Hand of the Joker left the Living Room five minutes later and went upstrairs to the Rooms from Tia and Brandon.

From the Teenager Girl he got an angry, leave my Room answer and Brandon was sitting over some Plans, he got from his Father. It was old plans and the 17 Year old Boy was trying to make them better, it was an good way to deal with the Fact, that he was not allowed to leave the House.

"Brandi painting?"

Brandon looked up from the Plans and smiled once at the Toddler, bevor he nodded.

"Lia too painting Unca Johnny"

"Is it okay, when i leave she with you for some minutes, during i make Dinner Brandon?"

"Sure, Lia in the Box next to the Window, is a Box with Paper and Color Pencils, you can paint with them"

During Tia was angry about the decision from her parents, her other siblings were focused at different things. But nobody could know, that Harley and Joker were at the Moment, drove in the cold Water...they could not suspect, that Batman would take Harley in Belle Reve and that Joker would came Home without his Queen.


	12. Chapter 12 - Pizza

"Tia no Pizza?"

The children sit in front of the table and start with eating their dinner. While Brandon look at his Smartphone and eating his Pizza, Tia just look at the door from the kitchen. She was not really happy and still angry at her mother.

"No Thanks Lia, I´m not hungry, still angry you know?" that was Tia´s Answer and she notice the suprised Glaze from her little sister.

"Why Tia angry?" the toddler put her little pizza piece back on the little pink plate.

"I would go with Mom and Dad tonight, but they said no...was not very fair and so...yeah" Tia replied and put away Brandons Smartphone.

"And that´s why you take my Smartphone away, really funny Tia, give it back" Brandon looked annoyed at the blond Teenager girl.

"You know what Dad said about Smartphones during Dinner"

"Oh really, i thought you are angry at both of them"

"I´am! But you annoy me, with your dependency from your Handy"

"That´s not your Problem Tia. Why don´t you go upstairs and do some makeup on your face"

"Stop saying this! You look more ugly than me! With you stupid green hair!"

"When you think, you can upset me with this, try again"

Tia looked at Brandon angry and did not noticed, how Liana strecht out her hand after the mobile phone und held it firmly.

"What the..." Tia looked at her empty hand now and was suprised about the reaction from the toddler.

"No scream...nice...peas..nice" Liana gave Brandon his Smartphone back und took her attention back to her Pizza.

"She is clever, you did not noticed, how she took the phone away...and now, stop looking at me, like I´am one of Batmans little Henchmen, and start eating your Dinner Tia"

 **...**

 _Stay out longer. Take Care of the Kids._

 _Some trouble with Batsy._

 _J._

Jonny Frost looked at this Smartphone Message and nodded more for himself, it was clear that his boss and Harley would spend their Date Night with makeing trouble on the Streets from Gotham and annoy Batman. It was absolutly normal for the King and Queen of Gotham and Frost put his Smartphone away. It would be good, if they have some free time. Both were good Partent´s for their kids, good is an Word with many different views. Of course, many people have a bad impression from Harley and Joker, but Frost know that both are good parents...on their own way.

 **...**

"Maybe we should leave the House and just follow them, what do you think Brandon?"

"That´s an horrible idea Tia, we can later all sit down in the living room and watch a movie"

"Movie watching?"

"Right Lia, we have so many movies, a lot of choices"

"That´s something for kids and babies Brandon"

"Lia no Baby! Lia big Girl"

"Can you go out in a club and dance Sweetie? I think not"

"Can dance...Momy can dance"

"Sure, but you cannot go out Lia, you are to little"

"What is your goal Tia? Makeing her crying? What´s so wrong about watching a film with our little sister?"

"That i don´t wanna do that! It´s boring and i call Zach now, if you don´t mind, i go out and have some fun"

"You know what Mum and Dad said"

"I don´t care Brandon. So bye"

Tia put out her own mobile phone, left the Room and called her Friend.

"Oh she will be in Trouble, if Dad find it out" Brandon said to himself and eat the last Piece of his Pizza. That was something that the Joker hates a lot, if his Children do something,that they are not allowed to do. But Brandon was sure, he would not help Tia this Time. The 16 Year old Girl would see, what the consequences are, when their parent´s arrive at home later.

 **...**

"So Tia left again huh?" Frost came into the room and put away the empty plates.

"Yeah, she called Zach Tetch...i don´t understand, why she hang out with this crazy wonderland boy...but she will she what happens, if she come home" Brandon replied.

"Unca Frost no Pizza?" Liana smiled at Frost and the right Hand of Joker stroked softly over her blond hair.

"I´am ready with my dinner, but you not, i can still see some maize on your plate Lia" Frost replied on the question from the toddler.

"No maize...no like" Lia smiled at Frost and don´t want to eat the three little pieces of the maize.

"Your Mother would be not happy, when i told her that you not eat your vegetables, or should i feed you?" Frost nodded at the plate from the little Girl.

"Lia big girl...eat alone...see Unca Frost" Lia took the first Maize Piece with her Hand and started to eat it.

"Good Girl" said Frost.

"I remember that Tia was a horrible eater" Brandon said after some Minutes.

"That´s so long ago, i cannot remember it" Frost joked.

"Cannot remember it or will not remember it? Okay, when Lia is finish with her Dinner, i take her with me upstairs and we look a movie"

Later in the Evening, Frost took a second look at his Smartphone and noticed another Message from his Boss.

 _Batsy took Harley...try to find her._

 _Would easy from me._

 _J_


	13. Secret

He was laying on the floor of his Club. That was not possible, she can´t be gone! He searched every Prison in the near of Gotham and his Queen was in no one of them. But Joker was sure, he would find Harley, somehow.

"Boy´s, search for her in the next states and then, tell me!", he shouted and his Henchmen left the room quickly. Some Days were passed, until he drove his Car into the Water and escaped. How could he know, that Batsy would take his Queen and don´t put her in Arkham oder Blackgate? That was not Part of his plan, but he, the King of the Underworld would found his Queen again, as he always did. The only Problem were his Children. Joker was not at home scince this horrible Mistake happend. He only send Frost an SMS, so that he would take care of the three.

The last Thing he need know, are Teenager that annoy him. He loves his three children, but he need know his own Time. First of all, he need to find Harley.

"It´s better if they don´t know it first"

He could imagen, how Tia and Brandon would react, if they find out, that her Mothers was taken away and he had no plan, were she is.

"I will find you Harley"

 **...**

"What do you mean with, they are not coming?"

"Maybe you should add an, please on your Question Tia"

"No. I see no reason why i should do this Brandon. Our Parents don´t came home since two days!"

"Maybe they are doing important things, like kill people or so"

"You don´t belive your on words, do you?"

"It´s only another Answer"

"For the Answer we don´t get yet. Where are our Parents Frost!"

Jonny Frost looked at the two Teenagers and sighed once. He know, that it would end like this, Tia and Brandon are to clever to ignore the Fact, that their parents would not just leave, without telling them. But he got the strict Order, to not tell them what happend to Harley. So the right hand of Joker put the Phone back in his Pocket and just walked into the next room.

"Hey! We asked you a Question Frost! Answer!" Tia followed him and Brandon followed his sister.

"I told you, what i know Tia, i have no idea were youre Parents are...they only text me, they are out from the Town for some days"

"You Liar!"

"Tia, what if he is right?"

"Mum and Dad would never leave the City without us, or without telling us that. This is not..correct and you know this Brandon"

"Maybe the have a good reason to do it"

"A good Reason Brandon? What would the reason please be huh?"

"I..don´t know...free time? Maybe they are happier withouth youre annoying comments"

"Don´t say shit like this. And since when I´am talking to you, i asked Frost" Tia glanced angry at her older Brother, before she looked at Frost.

"When i get more information, than i tell you...until this, you both should stay inside the house", Frost said and seconds later, Tia destroyed an plate.

"Fine! If you think, you can punish us with this...move out of my Spot!", Tia screamd angry and left the room, to go to her own room.

"So Jonny, Tia is gone, know you can tell my what is happening right?", Brandon looked at the right Hand of his Father.

"I´m sorry Brandon, i have my Instructions that I must follow"


	14. Informations and Help Plan

Brandon was laying in his beed an he could hear, how the House Door was opend, very loud and that was nothing normal...nothing that normaly happend, okay maybe Tia did that sometimes, but his sister was in her room and cursed about how unfair her life was and how stupid Frost was. Brandon listend and he could hear the Voice of his father. For some seconds the green haired Boy though about, to call his sister. But that was not the best idea, so he jumped out of his bed and walked slowly downstairs.

"This Idiots are dead! All of them!"

The 17 year old boy was shoked about how...angry his Father was. Of course he had his Days, were Joker was not in the best mode, but that sounds so bad. Brandon stopped before the Stair and was not sure, if he should go on or back in his room.

"Is it so hard to find it out!"

What was so hard to find out? Is something happend? Brandon decited, to go downstairs and asked his Dad directly. Better him than Tia or Liana. For the last one, Brandon hoped, that the Toddler was still sleeping, she don´t like really much, when Adults are yelling at each other and Stuff like that. Every Step that Brandon took closer to the Kitchen, from where the loud Voice of his Father came, he felt nervous. Something it not right, and why did he not hear his Mothers Voice?

"I will punish everbody, who did somethig to Harley!"

Brandon opend the door and everybodys Attention was on the Teenager. But he don´t care about, what the Henchmen think of him. Slowly the Teenager looked at his Father and crossed his arms slowly befor his Body.

"What do you mean Dad? What happend?"

Know, Joker was here, that means, that he could tell him what is happening and why he was gone for so many days. The Clown Prince of Crime looked at his Son, that look so same as himself. The same green Hair and the white Skin. Only the Eyes are Harleys.

"Bats put your Mother away, in a Prison that i cannot found. I send the Henchmen out to find her, but this fucking idiots are to stupid to do their Job right", Joker groweld.

"What, this stupid Asshole put Mum away? Is he out of his mind!", Brandon was shocked about the Fact, that Batman took his Mother away and Joker had no Plan, where Harley is know. That was horrible.

"I tried to find her, i need your Help Son, beat this Idiots so that they do their Job right!"

Brandon watched, as Joker pulled out a Gun and shot one of the Henchmen. It was normal for his father, but this time, he looked helpless...something that is not allowed for the King of the underworld.

"I will help you Dad, Tia will help to...oh she would be very angry, but she had the best ideas sometimes, when she is angry"

 **...**

"How could this fucking Asshole Batman do that! She is our Mother. Had he no heart for children. Oh will kill him, when we found out where Mom is. I promise to kill him! Why did he not send her in Arkham? This Idiots are so weak"

Tia was more than angry and she was full of enegery to help. So the Sibilings were sitting a few days later in the Club and talking about, how they can find out, where Harley is.

"I have an idea what we can do, to find out where Mom is"

"Oh really Brandon, say it...you look like the only one, that hav an idea" Tia drank out her Glas of Whiskey fast and waited for an answer from her older brother.

"Oswald"

"What? No Way!"

"He know when someone is missing, he is our Chance to find Mum"

"I say no Way, why don´t you understand this"

"Think about it"

"About what Brandon?"

"That Oswald Cobblepot could help us"

"I hate this rich idiot Brandon!"

"This is not important Sister"

"It is, he is stupid, walks stupid and look like a penguin in his suit"

"And? What is your problem right now?"

"That i don´t go to him and ask for help"

"We have to...wenn they torture Mum..wherever she is know, the Time runs away from us"

"Why stupid Batman don´t put her in Arkham, the idiot Guards are so weak"

"You find it out during youre last time"

"Promise them something and you get it...so can we now go and drink more"

"You try to skip the topic, that don´t work with me Tia"

"I said what i think of your idea, i don´t ask Oswald Cobblepot for help"

"Think about mum, maybe she asked herself right now, in this seconds, are my children ready to help me and you are disappointed her right now"

"You are a mean Boy do you know that...okay it´s late in the Night and you can drive the car, let´s drive to this Penguin and ask him some question"

 **...**

A few days later Tia and Brandon had find out, with Oswalds Help, that Batman took Harley to Belle Reve, a prison in louisiana. They told it their Father and Joker was proud of them. But now it was time, to plan how to get Harley out of it. It was more than difficult, then Joker tried to save her a few times, while she was walking around with the Suicide Sqaud. One Time she was in his helicopter and then she felt down on a roof. The Helicopter crashed on the Ground and Joker was taken away with Frost. The Professor died and some of his Henchmen.

But the positive Fact was, that he know where Belle Reve is, he only need to break in and put his Queen out.

"We are sorry that we could not help more Dad", Tia was sitting next to Joker and looked unhappy at him

"Oh Tia, don´t worry in two Days we gonna burn Belle Reve down and bring Harley back"

"Can we help Dad? Please", Brandon played with a Knife and looked to his father.

"It would be wonderful Brandon, than you can shot this Idiot Griggs, he promised to help Harley and he didn´t...know she is back in Belle Reve and thinks I´m dead...but im the King of Gotham right?" Joker started to laugh out crazy and his two children joined him.

"You are Dad, and I´m looking forward to hurt all this people that hurt Mum", Tia said.

"Not just hur them Tia...kill them", Brandon corrected his sister. They will hurt every Person, that hurt Harley Quinn and they will save he from her personal hell. She only had to wait two days...for everybody was that a long period of time.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the Night before Joker would break in Belle Reve with his Gang and bring his Queen back. The last Weeks without his little blond Girl were the horriblest weeks of Jokers Life. How often he beat Harley, how often he told her to leave the house and how often he was annoyed by her, that count nothing more, he just want her back. He miss her perfect destroyed body on the other side of the bed, when he wokes up in the morning and he miss her annoying Way to comment something.

But the worst part of all was, that he understand how much he loves Harley. He never said it to her by the way she wishes, but the last weeks showed Joker, that Harley Quinn was the better part of him, the Part that makes him more crazy and the Part that he will never miss again. She was the Mother of their three children and his property. Only he was allowed to hurt her. Nobody else was allowed to do this and Joker would kill everybody, that hurt his Queen during the last weeks.

"We can do this Brandon, tomorrow we save Mum and take revenge on this ididots", Tia was in Brandons Room and both tried to sleep. It was important, that they had enough engery for tomorrow.

"I miss her Tia, the last weeks were the hell for us. We will punish the Guards and i will start with Griggs, he broke his promise", Brandon replied after some Seconds.

"Do you heard what they said about the Suicide Squad?", Tia said after a while.

"The team in wich Mum was right?", Brandon answered.

"Yeah, a good friend of my work in a high position in the national security and told me, after a Date, that the Suicide Squad is a secret Group of Criminals, that were send out to save a City from a old witch or something like this", Tia said.

"And how could us help this now with falling asleep?"

"I don´t know, but maybe this Squad can help us, we can let them go free and they can kill some of the guards, is an Option or?"

"Let´s talk about that tomorrow okay? We need our sleep...night Tia"

"Night Brandon"

The only Person that was not able to sleep, was Liana. She now, that her Momy was at a bad place and everbody will save her tomorrow. But she misses her Mother so much, since weeks she don´t see her and Liana could not sleep now.

She climbed out of her bed and walked to the Bedroom of her Momy and her Daddy. The door was opend and Liana could hear, how her Father was talking to himself.

"Daddah?"

The little girl softly cried and get Jokers Attention.

"Princess why are you out of bed? You should sleep now better"

"Lia no slepp...Lia miss Momy" Lianas Eyes filled with tears and she ran over to her Father, how picked her up and looked at the crying little Toddler.

"Don´t cry Princess, you know who is coming home tomorrow?"

"Momy?"

"That´s correct, such a smart girl, no stop crying and sleep, Daddy have to think about, how he save your Momy"

"Lia stay by Daddah..pleeease"

Joker put the little girl on the empty side of his Bed and kissed her on her check.

"Sleep well princess"

The next Morning the Clown Prince of Crime was early up and made everthing ready, to start. Nothing would go wrong this time, Tia and Brandon were ready, so his Henchmen.

"Let´s save Harley out of this Hell"

He would drive to Belle Reve, he would shot every Person down and he would save his Queen. He would make his Funhouse perfect again.

And the plan was perfect, Joker and his Gang saved Harley from Belle Reve, killed some Guards and the Life of the Clown Family was happy again.

His Funhouse was perfect again and he would make sure it stays that way.

THE END


End file.
